


I'm Gonna Ask Him To Marry Me

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd was silent. Funny, you’d think they’d pretty much be peeing themselves. I guess they were surprised.</p><p>Or confused. Either way, they’re going to lose their shit when I give my answer to what I definitely knew he was going to ask.</p><p>Alex went down onto one knee, still holding my hand.</p><p>"It seems I’m gonna ask him to marry me…” He sang it, and I could hear the nerves in his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Ask Him To Marry Me

“Can you please get off of each other before you end up having sex on the couch!” I heard Rian yell at Alex and I while we were kissing on the green rooms couch.

Alex pulled away, turning his head in Rian’s direction while I opted for nibbling on the skin marked with his skull tattoo.

“We don’t go on for another half hour.” He said. “And we’re only just kissing.”

I could picture Rian rolling his eyes at us but I heard him leave the room. I was still nibbling the inked spot on Alex’s neck.

“Jacky, that tickles.” He giggled. I pulled back and he pressed a few chaste kisses to my lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” I replied, resting my hands on either side of his neck.

He kissed me again, gently running his finger along my hipbone.

Alex and I had been together since high school. We hadn’t come out publicly yet. I was ready, but Alex kept saying ‘not yet.’ It was a little frustrating but I would always simply nod and agree.

The fans have definitely picked up on something between us. With the looks we’d give each other in interviews, to the pictures we’d take together. When we do eventually come out, I’m interested in seeing the reactions. I knew most would be supportive, and that made me truly love our fans.

Eventually we had to stop kissing because Matt yelled at us and told us we had to go on in less than 10 minutes.

…

I watched Alex from my spot backstage. He was in the middle of the acoustic part of the show and I loved watching his perform. His voice was one of the major things I loved about him.

“Alright, shh, shh.” He hushed the crowd. “This next one is one I’m sure most of you know. But I’m changing it a little, so I need you guys to not get ahead of me. Make sure you listen, kay?”

I was more or less confused. What was he changing about – if I remember the order of the set correctly – Remembering Sunday?

The crowd had hushed down and he started the chords to Remembering Sunday.

"He woke up from dreamin’ and put on his shoes,  
Started makin’ his way past two in the morning,  
He hasn’t been sober for days.  
Leaning now into the breeze,  
Remembering Sunday,  
He falls to his knees.  
They had breakfast together,  
But two eggs don’t last like the feeling of what he needs.  
Now this place seems familiar to him.  
He pulled on his hand with a devilish grin,  
He led him upstairs,  
He led him upstairs,  
Left him dying to get in.”

He was making sure to put emphasis on the ‘he’s’. That was definitely a surprise to the crowd. A grin crept its way onto my face. Due to one certain line of that song, I knew exactly what was happening next.

"Forgive me I’m trying to find my calling,  
I’m calling at night.  
I don’t mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this boy?  
He’s been runnin’ through my dreams,  
And it’s drivin’ me crazy…”

He got off of the stool he was sitting on and started walking towards me. I held out my hand for him to take, still grinning and he returned the smile. He took my hand and gently pulled me out onto the stage. The crowd was silent. Funny, you’d think they’d pretty much be peeing themselves. I guess they were surprised.

Or confused. Either way, they’re going to lose their shit when I give my answer to what I definitely knew he was going to ask.

Alex went down onto one knee, still holding my hand.

"It seems I’m gonna ask him to marry me…” He sang it, and I could hear the nerves in his voice.

I nodded quickly without hesitation while holding back the tears – of happiness of course – that were threatening to spill from my eyes. There was still a grin plastered on my face while I took the ring from the box. He quickly stood up and kissed me a few times before we hugged tightly.

As I’d guessed, the crowd lost their shit. I could hear screams of ‘I fucking knew it!’

“I love you.” I heard him mumble.

“I love you too.” And we kissed again.

When I pulled away to go backstage – letting Alex slip the ring onto my finger first – Alex continued the song, Rian and Zack both tackled me in a hug.

“Guys, please don’t break me. I still have the rest of the show to do.” I laughed, trying – and failing – to push them off of me.

“About fucking time you guys are getting married!” I heard Rian say after a few minutes.

I could hear footsteps behind me, followed by the words, “Guys, please don’t break my fiancé.”

They let go of me and I turn to Alex. I practically jumped into his arms and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

When we pulled away he smiled. “I really hope we don’t break the internet.” He commented.

“Knowing our fans, probably.” I laughed


End file.
